grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ourae - Protogenoi of Mountains
The Ourae are the primordial gods of rustic wilderness domains and the personification of mountains, among the earliest children of Gaea alone they were born 3rd after Pontus and Ouranos. The Ourae were some of the first primeval gods and goddesses , They were also some of the first born elemental beings to come into existence. There were ten Ourae, and each one was said to be the god of a certain mountain: --CHILDREN OF GAEA -- Aitna was the volcano mountain god and oldest of all Ourea was once considered the most powerful until Parnes appeared current 2nd in command. Creator of Drakons and fire spirits Athos was the snow mountain Ourea god born after Aitna, considered cold and cunning Helikon was the glacier mountain god Kithairon was the Undersea volcano mountain god Nysos was the mountain god Olympus was the mountain god Etna mountain god of Rock Oreios was the mountain god of lava and molten rock 2nd oldest Ourea and said to be the most destructive out of all 10. Parnes was the energy mountain god 2nd youngest and most powerful of all the Ourea called their chief only one born with long white hair but leaders the Ourea. Tmolos was the waterfall mountain god and creator of the immortal creatures of light, creations include golden hinds elves Immortal Creatures of the Ourae These creatures possess some fantastic attribute. * Arian the great immortal horses who can run at fantastic speeds walk on water * Calydonian Boars, a gigantic immortal boar that were the king race of boar they were swift and strong great in size * Ceryneian Hind, an enormous deer which was sacred to the gods * Griffin or gryphon, a creature that combines the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. * Golden Fleece, from a golden-haired ram, * Karkinos, a giant crab which * Mares of Diomedes, four man-eating horses belonging to the giants * Winged Horse or Pterippi, winged pure white horses. ** Pegasus, a divine winged stallion that is pure white, son of Medusa and Poseidon, brother of Chrysaor and father of winged horses. * Phoenix, a golden-red fire bird of which only one could live at a time, but would burst into flames to rebirth from ashes as a new phoenix. * Sphinx has the haunches of a lion, the wings of a great bird, and the face of a woman * Stymphalian Birds, man-eating birds with beaks of bronze and sharp metallic feathers they could launch at their victims * Teumessian fox, a gigantic fox destined never to be hunted down. * Unicorn, a beautiful horse-like creature with a magical horn on its forehead ** Winged unicorn or Alicorn, different and more rare than unicorns due to the fact that they have beautiful wings like Winged Horses. Appearance Ourae wear simple white tunics over rough skin. Their skin is also very dark, reminding Hazel of basalt. Each one is about 1000s of feet tall and each one is extremely muscular. Some have long white beards and scraggly hair. Their eyes are very unfocused, making them look like crazy hermits. They are all elemental and will mirror there domain Abilities Ourae are incredibly strong, being mountain gods. They are able to rip chucks of rock from their mountains, shape them into spheres, and toss them high into the air with ease and accuracy. They together were stronger then the Titans combined although Gaea made the Ourae created the titans a throne within there domains . Which linked the two together They have long hated there younger half silblings the Hekatonkheire due to them always ripping apart prices of mountain when they battle this alone sparked the bitter fued Betten them History Physis shortly after watching Gaea give birth charged the newly born Ourea with the duty of being the Guardians of Nature. Due to there powerful status Physis knew they would become her unrivaled champions so she infused them each with a portion of her power and gave them specific roles in nature then named Parnes their chief. mom yag ru 7734 01 06